In Soul Souciety
by angelfright
Summary: This is an Inuyasha/Bleach crossover: Kagome goes to visit her uncle in Soul Society. There she meets Toshiro Hitsugaya, whom she feels very attracted to. Will she be able to find friendship and maybe more? I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach
1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear and the sun was out. There was no sign f rain.

In Souls Souciety, the 13 Squad Captains were having a proper meeting until...

"Captain, some crazy girl is attackinhg us looking for her uncle and-...: said a member of the 5th Squad until some kind of black/red fire came towards him. All the Captains had their hands on the sheats of the Zanpaktos, waiting for the attacker to show himself. But what happened next surprised all of them.

"Oi, Uncle! Where are you? I hope you're not hiding again, cause I didn't come all this way just to play hide – n-seek with you!!!"said a young woman. She had black hair with neon blue and orange highlights in it. Her blood-red eyes had a mischievous gleam in them and her pink, full lips were curled up in a smirk. Her body was one of an hour-glass with all the curves in the right places and no flaw to it.

Her clothing was simple. A sleeveless shirt same colour as her eyes, showing her back and some black knee-length pants. On her back she had a tattoo of a Cobra snake with its mouth open.

All of the captains looked at old Yammamoto, since he was the eldest. After 3 seconds of staring, the captains had their swords at the ebony-haired girl's neck.

"If you hurt me, my uncle will kill you all!" she hissed, pulling up an evil smirk, as she gathered a small amount of energy in her left hand.

"That's enough!!" said Zaraki Kenpachi. He was the 11th Squad Captain. His power was incredible but not undefeatable.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and stared at him with a look of pure shock on their faces. Of course, the girl only kept her smirk. She knew that if somebody hurt her, they would pay dearly.

"So you finally showed your face, eh, old geez-," she stopped in mid sentence before yelling, "Yachiru don't you dare jump on me again. Last time you did that it didn't end pretty," Said the girl.

Suddenly a small girl appeared on the ebont-haired girl's head. She had bubblegum pink hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Her name was...........

"Yachiru, you little brat! Get off me!" said the girl.

"Kaggie-chan, long time no see!!!" said Yachiru, hugging 'Kaggie-chan'. Kaggie hugged Yachiru and went to Zaraki.

"Long times no see uncle!!" she said as she slapped him on the back. Hard.

"Yeah, such a long time and you're still weak. What did you do all this time? Sleep?" teased the captain.

"You wanna see how powerful I am?" said Kaggie bringing her face closer to his.

"Can't wait" responded Kenpachi, his hand on his sword. By now his nose and the girl's nose were touching and both had that evil gleam in their eyes.

Fortunately, before they could start fighting, Yammato stopped them.

"I am this guy's cousin" said Kaggie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Nah, just kidding. I am..........Kagome Higurashi!!!!" said the girl doing the victory dance."I came here because..........."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, just a sudden idea that came up. If you like it I will continue!!!! 


	2. Memories

Second chapter!!

I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA OR BLEACH CHARACTERS!!!

LostGriffindorFoundSlytherin: thank you very much, I wasn't going to make the rest of the story funny but I think I will

Rhianna224: thank you I will continue although but sometimes I will upload rather slowly

Simma: thank you I will keep it up

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU ARE WELCOME TO POST THEM TO ME IF YOU WANT ME TO USE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Enjoy!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
_**Last Time**_

"_**Nah, just kidding. I am..........Kagome Higurashi!!!!" said the girl doing the victory dance."I came here because..........."**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This Time

Just as Kagome was about to finish her sentence a red-headed woman came through the door with a small child in her hands. She had long, wavy red hair and a hourglass shaped body. She, as all the other shinigami, was wearing a black kimono. The child in her hands was also red-headed. He had a fox body and baby blue eyes. His hair as tied back into a ponytail with a ribbon. (has anyone wondered how shippo would look without his hair tied?)

"Hey, captain, look what I found outside? Isn't he adorable? Can we keep him?" asked the girl in one-breath. Toshiro, just sweat-dropped and was about to answer until they all felt a powerful aura coming from Kagome. Her blue eyes were now shining.

"Put him down. Now!" she said with a voice as cold as ice.

"Mama!" the boy cried, jumping from the red headed woman and running to Kagome. Kagome lowered herself to his level and embraced him.

"Are you okay, Shippo?"she asked worry evident in her eyes. "Where are the others?"

"Hakudoshi is taking care of Maru. He seems to be enjoying himself, frightening people." Said Shippo sadly sighing at the end.

"Lucky bastard." Muttered Kagome under her breath. "Go and bring them here." Said the girl as Shippo jumped off and ran away.

Kagome, who up till now ignored everyone, turned to her uncle. "Ï guess you want an explanation, eh?" everyone nodded.

_****Flashback****_

_November, 1996_

_It was late November and it was raining. A girl about 10 years old sat under a tree sleeping, oblivious of the rain. She felt something tug at the hem of her jeans but ignored it._

_.Tug._

_She slapped away the hand that was tugging on her jeans and immediately heard someone crying. Instantly, she woke up. Next to her was a small girl about 5 years old crying. She had bubblegum pink hair. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Kagome picked up the small child and cradled her until she fell asleep._

'_Poor child, someone must have left her here alone, or she may be homeless. I guess I can take care of her. Since Ken-chan is going to leave I wouldn't mind a little company. She needs a home.' Thought Kagome, the whole time looking at the small child in her hand and falling asleep._

_Next Day_

_Someone was poking the 10 year old girl's cheek, trying to wake her up, but failing ,miserably since the girl wasn't responding the slightest bit._

'_Wake up, Kagome, or I'll have to do it.' Yelled the voice of a young man. His body was well-shaped, obviously he worked very much. But his clothes were ragged, and rather..........short. He had long, black hair just below his shoulders._

_He left the girl, Kagome, and went by a stream and got a bucket of water. He went back to Kagome and poured the water over her. Suddenly a cry erupted and he heard the girl cry. Kagome, hearing the girl cry instinctively trieed to kick the attacker but missing him by half of centimetre._

"_What the "hell, Kagome? Why were you crying?" he said looking at the girl, who was now angry._

"_Zaraki Kenpachi!!!! Why pray tell did you do that, you moron?????? Don't you see I have a girl with me???" said Kagome. If it was possible, steam would have come out of her ears._

"_You got pregnant and gave birth to a child in one week, while I was away???" said Zaraki._

"_No shit!!! I went and fucked some random guy, got pregnant and gave birth to this child in one week. Not to mention that the child is this big!!!" said Kagome, her face red now and you coukld see a red tint to her eyes._

"_So you did get pregnant?" said Zaraki._

"_NO, you dumbass!! I found her, or rather she found me, but the point is I am keeping her. Think of her as you adopted grandchild." Said Kagome more calm now, the red tint disappearing. (my, my such nasty words for such a small child)_

__-_-_ 5 years later_-_-__

_Zaraki Kenpachi successfully became Captain of the 11__th__ Squad. He was one of the most feared men in Soul Society._

_One day a Hell Butterfly called him to the gates of Soul Society where two 'visitors' awaited him. He went there and found none other than Kagome and her adopted daughter, Yachiru, whom she named after Kenpachi left._

"_Hey, uncle!! Do you like it here, in Soul Society?" asked Kagome looking around._

"_My ,my Kagome you have grown quite the lady. And how's my little granddaughter?" said/asked Zaraki._

"_Why, thank you Ken-chan! But I am here for a favour," said Kagome in a serious tone._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_I have a mission and it's too dangerous. Could you please take care of Yachiru? I know you'll be there to protect her. I am still learning, so I cannot assure her safety. Pleaseeeeee!!!" begged Kagome._

"_Okay, but you better come back" said Ken-chan with a sigh._

_*****End Flashback*****_

Everyone looked at Kagome, then at Yachiru and finally at Kenpachi who shook his head at the memories.

"So you and Kenpachi are related? Hard to believe that," said Ikkaku.

"You wanna say that again?" said Kenpachi unsheating his sword.

"Zaraki Kenpachi!!! Sit down I still didn't finish explaining!! I swear you haven't changed one bit!"yelled Kagome. Kenpachi sat down, looking at the ground like a child that just had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was amazing how the 11th Squad was fearless and yet just getting yelled by this woman is enough to calm him down. Toshirou Hitsugaya was rerally interested now in the new comer.

"So what was that dangerous mission that you had??" asked Ken-chan trying to get the attention off him and succeeding.

"Oh, yeah! On my 15th birthday I was dragged down the well by a centipede demon into the Feudal Era. It appears that I had The Shikon Jewel inside of me and I was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo.

I accidentally shattered the Jewel and I had to collect all the jewel shards along with a group of friends that I made. This Naraku guy, he got most of them and became more powerful, so we had to fight him. But in the end we killed him and won." Said Kagome intentionally leaving the part about Inuyasha.

You see Kagome loved Inuyasha but Inuyasha loved Kikyo which loved Inuyasha. So in the end Inuyasha choose Kikyo, leaving Kagome all alone.

"So why did you come here?" asked Zaraki.

"Well I was bored. The Feudal era is peaceful, there real world is peaceful. There is nowhere I can fight. So I though 'what the hell, why don't I visit Ken-chan,' and here I am. I can feel that you've got more powerful so yeah." Everybody sweat-dropped at the woman's explanation.

"Oh and I have three more **adopted** sons, so don't you dare touch them. One of them is Shippo. He is a fox-demon in training. His family was killed so that's why I adopted him. The other two should come in 3. 2. 1. Here they are." Said Kagome.

And surely here they were. Some Shinigami ran into the hall, chased by a little boy on a horse carrying a baby on his back.

"Mama, this is so much fun. Can we do this again?" asked the boy whose name was Hakudoshi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heheh cliffy. There it is my second chapter of Soul Society.


End file.
